pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian Deity VS Jon And Typhlosion!
Story Jon, Drake, Mary, April and Typhlosion are in the Pokemon Center the next day after battling against Hala. Drake: Time for you big battle. Jon: Yeah. April: You nervous? Jon: Yeah, very. But let’s get going. Jon and everyone heads out of the Pokemon Center and goes to the middle of Iki Town where Jon and Hala had their battle the day previous. Jon: Well, all we need now is Tapu Koko. Hala walks up. Hala: I hope you don’t mind me watching. Jon: Not at all. In a bolt of lightning, Tapu Koko appears before Jon. Jon: Ready? Tapu Koko nods. The residents of Iki Town come and surround the battlefield to watch the battle. Jon: Typhlosion. Typhlosion walks up to the battlefield and in front of Tapu Koko. Hala: This is a one on one match. The battle is over when one side can’t continue, begin! Tapu Koko sends electrical pulses around the battlefield and the battlefield is sparking with electricity. Drake: What is this? Jon: Electric Terrain. April: What is Electric Terrain? Rotom-Dex: Zzt, Electric Terrain powers up electric type moves for as long as it is in effect. Zzt. Jon: Well, you have got to know some good moves Tapu Koko. You first. Tapu Koko responds by using Nature’s Madness at Typhlosion. The move hits and causes a lot of damage. Jon: Whoa. Now, show it our strength. Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower. Flamethrower hits Tapu Koko, but not a lot of damage has been dealt. Mary: Tapu Koko is very strong. Drake: It is a guardian deity after all. Tapu Koko then uses Thunderbolt. Jon: Flamethrower! The two moves collide and stay connected for a long time. Then, both moves explode. April: Powerful. Drake: They matched Thunderbolt even though it was in Electric Terrain. Rotom-Dex: Zzt, Jon and Typhlosion’s bond is strong. Zzt. Mary: There’s no doubt about that. Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast, but Tapu Koko dodges with ease. Jon: Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and Tapu Koko counters with Dazzling Gleam, cancelling out Flamethrower. Tapu Koko then hits Typhlosion with Thunderbolt, causing a lot of damage. Jon: You still good to go? Typhlosion: Phlo! Jon: Great. Shadow Claw! Typhlosion uses Shadow Claw and runs towards Tapu Koko. Mary: Now what is Jon thinking? Tapu Koko uses Nature’s Madness to hit Typhlosion and sends Typhlosion into the air. Tapu Koko flies above and then uses Thunderbolt, causing Typhlosion to smash into the battlefield. Typhlosion staggers up. Drake: Come on Typhlosion! Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Typhlosion claps his hands together and throws fire shurikens at Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko hides in its shell and doesn’t get hurt. Mary: This is an interesting battle. April: Jon is not getting anywhere. Drake: Its true that Tapu Koko seems to be demolishing Typhlosion, but Typhlosion has got some attacks in to. Tapu Koko then uses Thunderbolt and scores a critical hit on Typhlosion. Typhlosion falls on to the floor. Tapu Koko: Koko Ta Tapu Pu. Jon: What?! Typhlosion is not a weak Pokemon! TApu Koko: Ko Koko Ko Tapu Pu Pu. Jon: Typhlosion and I have been together since day one! You will not mock us! Drake: What is Tapu Koko doing? The crowd begin agreeing with Tapu Koko. Jon: Typhlosion isn’t weak! Typhlosion staggers up, swaying a little bit, but keeping balance. Tapu Koko: Ko Koko Kokokoko Tapu Ta. Jon: Typhlosion and I are a team and there is nothing to stop that! Tapu Koko: Tapu! Jon: We will not give up on the Island Challenge because you say so! TApu Koko: Koko Tapu Pu Koko Tapu! Jon: Together we get stronger. We will become even better. You can’t learn without losses! Resident: But you can’t even make a dent to Tapu Koko. Typhlosion and you should go back to your region and learn from stage one. Some of the crowd begin to laugh. This happens for a bit. Jon (Shouting): You are all wrong! Typhlosion and I are a team and we are not weak! When Jon finishes shouting the crowd are dead silent. Some air waves can be felt from ground level going over everyone’s feet. April: What is that? Why is there wind on the floor? Drake: I don’t know as it’s not windy at all. Jon: Never giving in and never giving up! Stronger and Stronger! Suddenly, a fire wave erupts from Typhlosion and connects with Electric Terrain, and they spark with Electric Terrain being cancelled out. The flames go over the crowds feet as well as Mary, April and Drake’s. However, the fire doesn’t hurt but feels like the wind from earlier. Mary: The wind was from Typhlosion? Jon: Let’s go! A pillar of fire surrounds Typhlosion and shoots into the sky. The pillar reforms onto Typhlosion’s back and forms a fire shuriken. Typhlosion has a blonde patch on his head and two mini volcanoes, one on each shoulder. Jon: Yeah! Hala: That form. Drake: Jon, what is this? Jon: This is Jon-Typhlosion! We have become one through Bond Phenomenon. Tapu Koko: Koko! Jon: It’s not nonsense. We are stronger! Tapu Koko uses Thunderbolt but Typhlosion dodges by sliding right in a blink of an eye. April: Typhlosion is super fast?! Rotom-Dex: Zzt, This is a shock. Seems like Typhlosion’s stats have been boosted while Jon and Typhlosion are in this Jon-Typhlosion form. Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Both Jon and Typhlosion reach for their backs with Typhlosion grabbing the fire shuriken. Typhlosion throws it at Tapu Koko and hits without giving Tapu Koko the chance to dodge. Jon: Yes! Tapu Koko charges in. Jon: Shadow Claw! Jon and Typhlosion mimic each other throw their hands to their sides. Typhlosion uses Shadow Claw on Tapu Koko, stopping it. Tapu Koko then glows and uses Brave Bird towards Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: Shadow Claw! Keep on going! Typhlosion uses Shadow Claw and knocks Tapu Koko away. Tapu Koko turns around and heads towards Typhlosion uses Brave Bird again. Jon: Don’t give in! Jon and Typhlosion mimic each other and swipe their hands in an attacking motion, with Typhlosion using the attack to block Tapu Koko’s onslaught of Brave Bird’s. Tapu Koko stops and uses Thunderbolt. Jon and Typhlosion look at each other and Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and cancels out Thunderbolt. Jon puts his hands in front of him and Typhlosion copies at the exact same time. Typhlosion begins to form Focus Blast. Tapu Koko heads towards them using Brave Bird again. Jon and Typhlosion both thrust their right arm forwards, with Typhlosion sending Focus Blast towards Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko dodges but hits Typhlosion. Jon holds his right shoulder. Jon: Argh. Typhlosion: Ty? Jon: Yeah, I’m good. No need to worry. Flamethrower! Typhlosion looks at Tapu Koko and then uses Flamethrower. Tapu Koko uses Thunderbolt and the two moves cancel each other out. Tapu Koko looks at Jon-Typhlosion and nods. Jon and Typhlosion both nod, then Tapu Koko fies away. Jon-Typhlosion then gets rid of his form and become Typhlosion. Hala: Tapu Koko saw the strength of you in the end. Jon: Yep. Great work Typhlosion. Typhlosion smiles and then sways forwards. Jon catches him and then returns him into his Pokeball. Jon: Time we get you into the Pokemon Center. Drake: We might as well spend the rest of the day in Iki Town and leave tomorrow. Jon: Yeah. Everyone heads to the Pokemon Center and the screen freezes. Narrator: Tapu Koko fought Jon and Typhlosion in a heated battle. Jon was getting heckled by Tapu Koko and the crowd thinking that he was a bad trainer and wasn’t ready. Jon and Typhlosion had to use Bond Phenomenon to show their true power and their heated battle against Tapu Koko restarted. Tapu Koko ended the battle after seeing Jon’s true power. Now, our heroes are spending the rest of the day in Iki Town, but first they are taking Typhlosion to the Pokemon Center. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Hala Iki Town Residents Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion - Jon-Typhlosion Wild * Tapu Koko Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Jon Spencer Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes